hope is not for the hopeless
by TheVoice123
Summary: Hope is hard to lose but it nearly impossible to regain. Can Jude learn to hope again or will he be rejected for who he is.
1. Chapter 1

Hope is a scary thing for anyone in the Foster system. Jude and his sister Callie never knew when they would find their forever home but they have both lost hope in finding one. After my sister saved me from our last foster home she was sent away to juvie. I have not seen her in two and half years and I don't know why she never found me. Since our separation I can say my life was thrown into a whirlwind or sorts. I was removed from that home and placed into another home that was worst then the one before. Within the next year I was transferred in four other homes until I came in contact with Maria Stevens. Bill told me this is my last chance to stay in a home if I get kicked out I would be placed into a Group Home. So now you know the short but true story of my life and why I'm now stuck in San Diego.

The present

The next thing I knew Bill entered the room but strangely he was not alone. Hi my name is Maria Stevens and it's nice to meet you Jude. I turned around and I saw the woman who I would be living with for 3 more years if lucky. She was a skinny but fit young lady probably in her late thirties with blonde hair. Bill looked at me and said "Jude your being talked to do not be rude." Oh sorry... It's nice to meet you and sorry I just got distracted. Maria said "It perfectly alright. What were you thinking about?" For some reason I started twitching at her question, my nerves was getting to me. "I was wondering how long I would be staying with you until you get bored with me or figure out I'm too much trouble." Maria face went blank but changed with in a second to a face I have not seen in many years compassion. Jude you are not trash, God put you here for a reason you're not worthless. You have a purpose you just got to figure it out. A smile appeared on my face something that rarely ever happens. With those words she wrapped her arm around me and said "Let's go home and get you settled. As we walked out of the building something in me told me that my life would change but for the better or worst.

The next four hours I spent on the road with my new foster mom. It was strange I was actually able to talk to her. I don't know if she was secretly judging me but it didn't feel that way. Maria asked me many questions from my favorite color which was blue to my favorite movie which was stand by Me. I told her everything she asked until she asked me a question which caused me to be mute. Maria turned to me and said "Jude I got a question and be honest are you gay?" The only thing I could do was turn away and stare out the window and watch the blur of buildings fly by. After what seemed like a century went by I was finally able to turn around and face her. Maria just looked at me and was patently waiting on my answer. I prayed that my voice would not crack and I knew I would have to lie. No I'm not gay and that's when I saw her smile a brightly. Maria said "okay." For the rest of the ride we rode in silence until we pulled up to a giant house made of concrete and surprising no metal bars on the window. When I left her car my mouth was wide open all I could say was "do you really live here?" Maria just giggled at my reaction. Yes but my sister and her son also live with us. US? Oh are you married too? No kid but this is your home too so it's us. **The Journey Begins**

Before we could reach the first steps Maria was tackled by another woman who at first glance could easily be told that was her sister. Welcome back Maria and who is this? "My name is Jude and it's nice to meet you." Aren't you very polite my name is Heather and welcome to your new home? These women both differently treated me different from my last foster home. Oh Heather where my handsome nephew? "He is at soccer practice and won't be home till late" said Heather. While the two women made a couple more minutes of small talk. I went and gathered my back pack and followed them in to their house. I know she said this was our house but I'm not about to fall into false hope that easy. When I entered the home I had to do a double take. I thought the outside of the house was impressive but the inside was grand. Heather said "come on Jude let me show you around and then we can get you unpacked. Every room in the house was filled with trophies and pictures of family. However I could not find a single picture of my new foster brother. So the only thing I Knew about him was he plays soccer and he was defiantly a jock from all the trophies. Maria sooned called me into the living room which had a fire place and a massive TV. So Jude what do you think about your new home? I don't know if it was her smile or her sweet personality but I could only smile at her. Well Jude why don't I show you to your room and you can get some sleep. Thank you and it was good meeting you Heather. You too kido and I will see you in the morning. As I followed Maria to my new room she told me I would have to share a room with Connor. I entered my new room and I was not surprised when I saw even more trophies and posters of sports heroes. Maria Handed me a plain white shirt and some basketball short both which was to bug for me. Sorry Jude but you're going to have to borrow Connors until we go buy you some clothes. After I changed into my foster brother cloths I turned the lights off and just stared at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter

Sleep never came to me no matter how much I tried to get comfortable. I thought about getting up and maybe take a closure look at the people I will be living with. However as soon as I got the courage to I heard shouting. There were two shadows that appeared beanth the door and I could easily hear their argument. Mom why do I have to share my room with this freak. Look Conner, he is not a freak and his name is Jude. That young man has had a hard life and he could use support. I was not shocked to find out that Conner was going to be a dick not many foster siblings are nice or even pleasant. I was tempted to open the door and yell at him but to my surprise Maria beat me to it. Maria could hear the commotion and she did not like how disrespectful her nephew was. "Conner how dare you raise your voice to your mom and be so ungrateful. Even I could tell Conner voice started to shake when Maria entered the hall way. "Aunt Maria but it's my room and now I have to share with a stranger who probable is some faggit" said Conner. After that word was spoken there was nothing but silence. I could feel myself start to sweat from hearing their conversation. Apart of me was hoping I never heard any of it, but I did. Maria walked over to Conner and the only thing I could hear was a thump. (Few minutes earlier) Maria walked to her nephew and slapped him across the face. Listen to me Conner I love you but I will not stand for a bully living under my roof. If you want to stay here you will go to bed and treat Jude like one of the family. Heather agreed with Maria and sent Conner to his room. Conner opened the door and I froze and pretended to be asleep. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of my back. He did not say anything he just got in bed and there was nothing but darkness and silence.

I woke up several hours later and after I took five minutes to see if Conner was up I finally moved. Fortunate he was still asleep that way I could get changed and leaves that room. I was in the Bathroom brushing my teeth and that's when he walked in. My body immediately tensed up and I tried my best to ignore him. However Conner had other plans he just glared. You know you could just take a picture it would last a lot longer then you staring at me. Conner just smirked at me and said "No thanks if I wanted a picture of a homo I would just use google or I could just look at your record." I don't know why but this ass of a jock was able to get under my skin so easily. Hey you better not be too loud or Maria will send you to your room like a bad dog. With that note I left him alone in the bathroom. I know my comeback was not great or creative but it was the only thing I knew about this guy. The next thing I knew Maria broke my train of concentration when she called for both Conner and I to get down stair for break feast. Needless to say I mad it down the spiral stair case before Conner that way I at least could defend myself if he tried to make some lie up about me. I was greeted by Maria and a friendly smile. Good morning Jude I hope you like pancakes and bacon. Heather broke out into a small giggle and turned to Maria of course he likes bacon who doesn't. Before I was able to speak Connor comes down and immediately bumps into me. Oh I'm sorry Jude didn't see you there. It was obvious that Conner was just being and ass once again but instead of getting to me I will shake it off. As we sat down to eat break feast Conner and the other two women made small talk about Conner soccer game last night. "Oh mom you should have seen me last night I was amazing by far the best player on the team" said Conner. I could not help but roll my eyes at his comment but it was not unnoticed. So Jude do you have anything to say or are you just going to sit there all quiet and roll your eyes. Sorry about that Conner I'm just allergic to huge egos and prideful bigots. Maria told me to be nice and apologies because I was being rude.

Your right I'm sorry Conner I was being distrustful and ungrateful. I even gave my fakes smile hoping Conner would get my point and from the way he glared at me he differently caught on. Heather interrupted our stare down when she informed Conner and me that he would be showing me around my new school. My face dropped with seconds and what made matters worse is that Conner will be giving me a ride to school just great. Well kidos it's about time yall head to school I have already talked to Lena the vice president who will get you all settled. Conner and I both got up and in complete silence left the house and to his car. Conner turn to me and said "So let's get going oh and don't scratch my new paint job of my Camaro or I will end you." Dang are you always going to be a jerk to me without even getting to know me first or is this how you normally act? Of course he would not answer so we just drove and sat in silence. As i sat by Conner on the way to school the only thing i can think is school is going to suck. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
